The ED of Something
by Double-Z
Summary: The Eds are attending college and undergo life changing experiances. Should be more original than it sounds with quite a plot twist. Please read and review. Chapter 10 is up the aftermath of the fight.
1. The ED of College

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy characters, nor do I own the films Goodfellas or American Pie. All other characters are mine though.

Summary: The Eds have grown up and are now attending college. As the story progresses, things happen which will change their lives forever...  
The story begins at the start of the Summer.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ed and Eddy stepped off the bus onto the wet tarmac. Although it was the summer holidays, the heavens had opened and it rained intensely. The boys shivered in the bitter cold. It wasn't the ideal day for their homecoming, but they were both happy to be back in the cul-de-sac. The bus doors closed and the vehicle pulled away. It turned at the end of the road and drove on past them to the next stop. After brief goodbyes, the two of them went their separate ways. Eddy held his suitcase over his head and ran to his house, while Ed strolled to his own. Both boys found their families at their doors waiting for them, and there was much celebration. Thus their first year of college was officially over.

* * *

Eddy woke late the next morning. His mouth was dry and his head hurt. He was sprawled on his bed in yesterday's clothes. Sitting up, he noticed toppled beer bottles on the floor. _Lumpy Lout Lager _read the labels. He tried to remember what had happened the previous evening. All he could recall was a party. His brother had been there with his girlfriend. His parents, Uncle Pete and Randy had also attended. Randy was Eddy's foster brother. His mum was dead, and his father had turned an abusive alcoholic. Before the death of Randy's mum, the two families had been very close, so Eddy's parents felt it was their duty to take care of him. He lived in the attic, which had been converted especially. 

Pain shot through Eddy's head as he tried to remember what had happened in more detail. He gave up; if his hangover was anything to go by, it had been a good night. Pleased with this conclusion he lay back down, staring at the ceiling. He had the whole summer to look forward to. No more school. In his opinion, these were the best words in the English language. No. More. School. A broad smile stretched across his face. The whole summer to do what he wanted, without having to study or write essays. It couldn't be more perfect.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his door. Each bang sent shockwaves through his head. Wincing, he looked out of his window into the yard. There stood Eddy's two best friends, Ed and Double-D. The latter noticed Eddy peering through the blinds and waved. Eddy didn't know whether to be pleased or not. On the one hand he wanted to lay in bed until his hangover subsided, but on the other, he hadn't seen Double-D for a long time. The three Eds no longer attended the same school. Ed and Eddy attended Apricot Falls College, in the second nearest town. Meanwhile, Double-D attended the more prestigious Peach Creeks University. The three had last been united during Christmas, several months ago.

Fighting the urge to stay in bed, Eddy staggered over to his door. When he opened it, he nearly fell through, much to the other twos amusement. After some light chatter, Eddy got dressed and grabbed some toast, saying hi to his family in the kitchen. The trio then set out. As they walked down the streets, they brought each other up to date about what had happened since Christmas.

'So gentlemen,' said Double-D cheerfully, 'How is AFC treating you?'

'Apricot Falls sucks Double-D.' replied Eddy through mouthfuls of toast. 'Like I told ya last time, there's nothing to do.'

'I meant how is your schooling going Eddy.'

'Oh,' Eddy spat toast as he talked, 'school's ok.'

'School is awesome Double-D!' bellowed an overexcited Ed.

'Speak for yourself Lumpy,' Eddy retorted, 'you're takin' the easy course!'

'No need to be spiteful Eddy.' Double-D scorned his friend. 'I am sure art is not as easy as you make out. Why, I'd like to see you try painting and drawing some of the stuff Ed has!" It was true; Ed had developed spectacular artistic ability over the years. He had graduated high school top of his art class and been excepted into AFC, which was better known for its artistic courses rather than its academic ones. It was actually quite a miracle Ed had graduated Peach Creeks High at all. Everyone had thought he'd be held back a year, but with some excellent tutoring from Double-D, he had pulled through. They continued to entertain one another with tales of parties, booze and girls. Eventually they decided to visit _Java Jim's Caffeine Emporium_, a coffee shop a few doors down from the candy store. The coffee was usually gritty and foul and the cakes were often stale, but the people there were friendlyand 'Java' Jim would give them discounts. Overall, it was a comfortable place to rest their feet and carry on reminiscing.

* * *

As they took their seats at _Java Jim's_, Eddy marvelled for the thousandth time at how much they had changed over the years. Ed was still very tall (well over 6 foot) but had 'spread out' and was more muscular. His face was similar to what it was, apart from the light stubble spread across the lower half of his face. On top of his head was what could only be described as a red mop of hair. He let it grow, but didn't style it in any way. He was going through a bit of a rebellious phase, spouting out lines about anarchy and non-conformists, etc. His clothes reflected this. Whilst he still wore baggy jeans, he had replaced his old red and white striped t-shirt with a black one. Written on it in scrawled print were the words 'smash the system.' Ed also still had the same green jacket, although it had been altered to fit his new style. On the back he had painted the anarchist symbol (and outsized 'A' over a circle) and the sleeves were covered in band patches he had sown on. On the front were badges and more text painted on. Although his overactive imagination and general stupidity had gotten better (he no longer acted completely insane), he was still prone to the occasional outburst. 

Double-D was an average height but was still quite weedy. His face was clean-shaven as he thought beards were 'unsanitary.' He still wore the same hat he had since the three Eds had met. However, his clothing had changed. No longer did he wear the same red t-shirt, but a tie-dyed, long-sleeved top. He also preferred to wear jeans instead of purple shorts. Double-D preferred not to have his bony limbs on show anymore. He planned to beef himself up, but he just couldn't find the time whilst at school. So he was going to join a gym this summer. His obsession with cleanliness had subsided a bit, but he was still the same shy and polite kid he had always been.

Eddy then thought of the changes he himself had gone through, most noticeably his height. Although he had been the dwarf of the three, he was now the same height as Double-D. Whilst no great bodybuilder, he was also bulkier. Being taller had cured Eddy of his Napoleon complex, thereby making him more quite and less egotistic (although not much). His hair was combed back like Robert DeNiro in _Goodfellas_. He was also trying to grow a goatee, but at the moment it looked a bit thin and pathetic. Although he still wore the same jeans, he wore a new top; the old one wasn't cool enough now he was in college. It had been replaced with a black, short-sleeved shirt with a fire pattern printed around the bottom and the edges of the sleeves.

Eddy's trail of though ended when the coffee and cake arrived. Taking a sip, Double-D smiled.

'Wow, this place finally sells coffee as opposed to grit.' he said, laughing slightly at his witty remark.

'Mmm… grit.' Ed said before biting into his cinnamon swirl. It was solid and his teeth refused to go through. 'Guys, this swirl is harder than the skin on the bottom of my feet!'

'Thank you for that delightful visual Ed.' Double-D uttered.

'Yeah Monobrow,' Eddy added, 'that's real nice.' Ed didn't quite catch their sarcasm and smiled, please with himself. 'So,' Eddy turned his attention to Double-D, 'what are we gonna do over the Summer?'

'Well Eddy,' Double-D replied, 'I was going to spend quite a bit of time at the gym.'

'You gotta be kiddin' me Double-D!' Eddy exclaimed. 'You can't spend the whole Summer in the gym! We need to Par-tay!'

'Yeah Double-D! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!' Ed joined in.

'Right Ed!' Eddy agreed.

'I didn't say I be in the gym all the time.' Double-D defended himself. 'I'd be more than happy to party with you fine fellows.'

'That's the spirit Double-D!' Ed bellowed.

* * *

The trio were walking back to the cul-de-sac. It was a lovely, warm day. The water on the tarmac had evaporated and kids were running around with water pistols or splashing in paddling pools. Eddy lit up a cigarette. It was a habit he had acquired trying to fit in with his room mates at college, Hank and Melvin. Both of them smoked and so Eddy, always desperate to be the popular one, had taken it up as well. Double-D had gone mental when he found out. He went off on a long rant about the health hazards and how Eddy shouldn't put his popularity before his respiratory system. Stubborn as always, Eddy had ignored him. He took a long puff and blew a smoke ring, much to Double-D's annoyance and Ed's delight. 

'Cool Eddy!' Ed hollered. Eddy then shot a line through the fading circle. 'Way cool! Do one in the shape of _Mother Ship Mort_ from the film _Death Spreaders from Delta Nebula_!' Eddy stared at his halfwit friend in disbelief.

'Shut up Ed.' he ordered. 'Hey Double-D! I just thought what we should do this summer. You guys seen _American Pie 2_?'

'Please, Eddy, that film was a mockery of cinematography.' came the reply.

'Are you kiddin'? It's one of the best films ever!'

'You only like it Eddy because of the abundance of profanity, filthy innuendoes and cleavage!'

'Exactly! It was brilliant!'

'Nah Eddy, that film sucked.' Ed barged in.

'Ah, what do you guys know about movies?' Eddy snapped. 'Anyway, it's not the film which is important. Remember what they did in the film? They hired a house by the lake and held a huge party! Remember?'

'Yes, I recall that poor excuse of a plot, but there is a problem Eddy. We have no lake house and there aren't actually any by the lake! So excuse my English when I say it, but get real!'

Eddy looked at his friend with frown for a few moments, taking a puff on his cigarette.

'Well, Mister I-know-everything-about-nothing-except-for-being-lame,' he said calmly, 'we don't have to have a lake house. I'm sure Ed will let us use his basement.'

'No can do Eddy!' Ed interjected. 'Sarah and Jimmy are turning my room into a drama studio.'

'What! They can't do that!' Eddy exclaimed. 'You live there! It's your room!'

'Actually guys, I've got something to tell you.' Ed said, head hanging. 'Next year I'm gonna rent a room with my roommate Martin in Apricot Falls.'

There was a stunned silence. All three boys put on sad faces. This was to be the last Summer they were together in Peach Creek. Eddy's face lit up slightly.

'You know what this means?' he said. 'We've gotta have that party, in Ed's honour! To see him off to his new pad! It would be inmoral not to.'

'Immoral Eddy.' Double-D corrected. 'For once I wholeheartedly agree. We need to find somewhere to hold the most spectacular party to see Ed off! I'm going to regret this, but I'll see if we can hold it at my house. It is much roomier than either of yours and I'm sure my parents wont mind.'

'It's settled then.' Eddy declared. 'Double-D, you find out tonight if we can use your place. I'll try and sort out booze with my brother and maybe get a band. We'll meet up tomorrow at my house again.'

'Right!' Ed and Edd said in unison. And with that, the three best friends departed, heading to their homes.

* * *

A/N: There you go; the first chapter of my first fanfic. While I write the second, please review. 


	2. The Party EDs

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, nor do I own the band Mystic Spiral. The other characters are my creations though.

* * *

Chapter 2

As the Summer passed, the final party was planned. Double-D got permission to use the house while his parents were away on business and Eddy organised a band. Word spread about Peach Creek quickly, and it was pleasing to hear that the event had stirred much interest. Ed and Eddy invited their friends form Apricot Falls and many of them would be in attendance also. Eddy's brother had even agreed to provide beer, lots of it. Many tiring days were spent organising the party, but it was coming together nicely.

When they weren't busy with their own party, they were usually attending others. Numerous times had Ed or Eddy embarrassed Edd to no end. Double-D wasn't really a party guy. He was much more shy and reserved than his two best friends, rarely speaking to anyone he didn't know well. He was still very shy around girls as well, which was frustrating for him. He believed that he should have grown out of it by his age, but he hadn't. Even Ed, who wasn't the best (or most hygienic) socialite it has to be said, had more luck with the ladies. On the other hand, Eddy had the opposite problem; he was often too outgoing. Usually he got along ok, but occasionally he would make an arse of himself. This only made Edd more introvert. Ed was somewhere in between. He could have a good time but didn't go overboard. Not too frequently anyway…

* * *

'…and then the oozing pus mutant ate the astronauts face, while blood gushed from the decapitated corpse next to it…' 

Ed was talking to several of Eddy's AFC friends, while Eddy just stood there is total dismay. He cringed as his friend went into the most minute details of _It Came from Planet Acne_, noticing several people turn pale. He thought Ed had learnt not to go on like this during the last party they had attended; two people threw up and he got slapped by one of the guy's girlfriend. He had to get Ed away from these people.

'Hey Ed,' he grabbed his friends shoulders and started pushing him away, 'why don't you go find Double-D? I'm sure he's here by now.'

'Nah, Double-D's not coming tonight Eddy. He said he's got plans.' This was news to Eddy, but he still needed to get rid of Ed.

'Isn't Martin around?'

'Nope, he's on holiday, the lucky rascal.'

'Uh, um…' Eddy was desperate to come up with a way of making Ed leave. '…oh! Ed! Guess what?'

'What Eddy?'

'I think the host is giving away, um… free… uh… free comics! Yeah, that's right, he's getting' rid of his old comics from when he was a kid!'

'FREE COMICS! Where Eddy?'

'I think he was outside by the pool. Hurry Ed!'

Before Eddy had finished, Ed was already gone. Eddy turned to his friends. 'The kid's wacko, what can I tell ya?'

'Dude, does this place, even like, have a pool?' one of the kids asked.

'Beats me.'

* * *

Eddy drove home in his old Ford Escort, a gift from his parents for graduating. He had only passed the test the previous week, having failed (unjustly in his mind) twice before. It had been a fun night. He'd made everyone laugh with stories of his youth (mainly the ones where Ed or Double-D got into trouble), impressed some girls who had recently graduated from Peach Creek High (and got their numbers) and Ed nearly caused the neighbours to call the cops by lurking in their yard by the pool ('ya just gotta love him,' thought Eddy). He had also convinced a few more people to attend the final party. 

As he passed the cemetery, he noticed a familiar figure walk through the gates and pulled over.

'Hey Double-D, need a ride?'

Double-D thanked him and got into the car. Eddy noticed the tearstains down his friends cheeks and also that he was shivering.

'Nippy out, huh?' he commented. Double-D just nodded. 'I take it you've been visiting Amanda's grave?'

'Yeah.'

'You should have said you were going Double-D, me and Ed would have come along.'

Double-D looked out of the window. 'That's ok Eddy, I don't expect you to come along. She was my friend after all.'

Amanda had been the only girl Edd felt partially comfortable around. They had met during their junior year at Peach Creek High. She was quite reclusive, but for some reason could talk to Double-D, tell him what was on her mind and how she felt. In turn, he'd confide in her as well. And despite her being quite attractive, he didn't find himself tongue-tied. It wasn't love or anything, just a close friendship, although Eddy had bugged Double-D to ask her out. Then during their senior year, she had shot herself in the head. It seemed she wasn't as open with Double-D as he'd thought.

The Escort pulled up out side Double-D's house. It had just struck midnight, but no one would be waiting for Double-D, worrying about why he was out so late; his parents had gone on a business trip that weekend. Outside, it was a clear night, the moon beaming down on the cul-de-sac. Edd stepped out of the car.

'Thanks Eddy, I'll see you tomorrow.' he said appreciatively.

'Sure Double-D, any time.' As Double-D entered his house, Eddy drove on and parked just outside his own. He closed he car door quietly and snuck into his house, so as not to disturb his parents or Randy. Proceeding to bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Weeks past and the Summer was drawing to a close. Next week, the Eds would be back at college and the many parties and days spent just chilling would be a sweet memory. Even Double-D seemed slightly disheartened that the fun and frolics were soon to end. Only slightly mind you. 

However, there was one last thing to enjoy before resuming with their education. After much planning, the big party in Ed's honour was finally here. When Eddy arose, he couldn't believe the big day had come at last. He couldn't think of a better way to end the Summer and see Ed off from Peach Creek than a big party. He checked his clock, it was 8 am. Much was to be done. The drink and refreshments had to be taken to Double-D's house, furniture stored away, and the band would need to set up. It was going to be a busy day.

Eddy's brother had supplied a great deal of the alcohol and food which was presently stored in Eddy's closet. First thing on Edd and Eddy's to-do-list, was to get it from the closet to the party. It seemed wrong to wake Ed and get him to help set up when the party was for him, so the duo had to do it themselves with a little help from Randy. Fortunately, the weather was fine, so they didn't have to struggle against the wind or rain. It took several hours to get everything over to Double-D's house, and it had turned one pm by the time they were through. As they sat on the kerb and rested, Ed came out to join them.

'Hiya guys!' he beamed.

After a brief break talking with their friend, they got back to work. They now had to pack away the furniture and ornaments in Double-D's house, so they were safe. The job wasn't made easier by Double-D's insistence that they catalogue everything, so it was well organised. The preparations slowed down to a near halt, greatly annoying Eddy who wanted to just pack everything and bung it in the garage or somewhere like that.

While Double-D carefully indexed everything's exact location, the band turned up. Eddy left his pal in order to show them where to set up. Luckily, the lounge was one of the few rooms which had been cleared away, so they didn't have to wait for anything to be moved.

It was 6 pm when Double-D and Eddy finish packing away the furniture and the first guests showed up; Ed, Randy and Rolf. Rolf had graduated Peach Creek High the year before the Eds. His time was now split between helping out on the family farm and his job as a builder. He worked very close to home, working on a new cul-de-sac next to the Ed's and in front of the trailer park. When they were younger, the Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac kids had shared many adventures on the construction site. But recently, the local authorities had decided to get building back under way, so the site was no longer abandoned. Other than his new career, Rolf had changed little since his childhood years, apart from the beard, which he only grew because he didn't have time to shave.

'Hello Ed-boys, good day for it, no?' Rolf said in his usual foreign accent. 'Is everything ready? Cus Rolf wants to PARTY!' Rolf's outburst made Edd jump.

'Oh, hi Ralph.' he said meekly as he calmed down.

'What's happening stretch?' Eddy asked, throwing his arm over Ralph's shoulder.

'Hello thinks-much-of-himself-Ed-boy! Point me to your music box, as Rolf wishes to shake his booty to the ground!'

'CD player's over there Rolf. Enjoy the party.'

Rolf scrambled off to put on some tunes while Double-D chatted with Ed and Ralph and Eddy greeted more guests.

* * *

Within an hour the house was full of laughing, dancing and drinking. Most of the guests had turned up already and the music was blaring full volume. People were boogieing in the lounge while drinking games took place in the kitchen and just hanging out in the hallway. Ed was drinking with some people from his art class, while Edd talked to his PCU chums. Eddy thought it was a good time to introduce the band. He turned the CD player off and ran over to the microphone. 

'Ladies and gentlemen, presenting your evening's entertainment, all the way from Lawndale especially for you, _Mystic Spiral_!'

After a brief 'hi' to the audience who had congregated to the centre of the room, the band started playing. Double-D couldn't believe what he was hearing. The lyrics were terrible and the music not much better. Although Edd wasn't into this kind of music, he tried to be tolerant towards other's tastes in music. This deafening racket, however, was pushing his tolerance to the limit. He looked over to Ed, who appeared to be enjoying himself. He was throwing himself around the dance floor, jumping up and down. Eddy came from behind Double-D, holding a _Lumpy Lout Lager_.

'Hey Double-D!' he startled Edd.

'Eddy!' Double-D moaned. 'You know how much I hate that.'

'Whatever Sock-head, get over it.' Eddy took a sip from his can. 'Ed seems to be having a good time, huh?'

'Indeed he is Eddy. I believe he is, as the more trendy partygoers would say, "moshing".'

'Where are your PCU buddies?'

'Oh, they're dancing.' Eddy tok another sip before replying.

'Why aren't you with them? They are your friends after all.'

'I don't care much for dancing Eddy, you know that. Not since THAT incident.'

'Oh yeah,' Eddy laughed, 'good times huh? Say, why don't you come meet some of my friends. They're cool, you'll like them.'

'Not if Melvin is here Eddy, he's a jerk. Pardon my bluntness.' Double-D remembered when he had last met Melvin. It was like being back in high school, he just kept on at Double-D for 'being a nerd' or 'a pussy.' It had made Edd long for the days when Kevin was his tormentor, Melvin had really dug into him.

'Nah, Hank and Melv can't make it tonight, they got their own party.'

'It's "they _have_ their own party" Eddy. And ok, I will meet your friends.'

Eddy led his lifelong chum through the writhing crowd of the lounge to the more laid back atmosphere of the kitchen. People were stood around drinking and chatting. Several had started up a game of cards. In one of the corners stood two pretty girls. They were talking animatedly and burst out laughing every few sentences. The girl on the left was quite petite, with shoulder length blonde hair, large pouting lips and clear blue eyes. The other was taller, with red hair and a faint collection of freckles on her cheeks and nose. Both, in Edd's mind, were wearing way too skimpy attire for their age. They looked over at Eddy and smiled. Double-D didn't like the way this was going…

'Double-D, I want you to meet Kristi and Amber. Girls, this is Double-D, he's studying Medicine at PCU.'

'Wow,' Kristi said in a sultry tone, 'Doctor Double-D. That's got a nice ring to it.'

'I just love a doctor.' added Amber in a similar tone.

Edd was tongue-tied. What was he going to say? How could he respond to their overwhelming statements? Should he play along? No, he didn't have the confidence and would feel too much of an idiot. Oh dear, he wasn't replying, there was an awkwardly long pause. Some of the humour from the two girls faces was disappearing. He had to respond fast.

'Yes, well, um… what are you two lovely ladies studying?' Double-D said, congratulating himself in his head for keeping the conversation alive. Then he noticed the two girl's expression. Kristi appeared to be thinking 'oh god, he's a dork,' while Amber looked more sympathetic. He was making the usual fool of himself.

'We both do Business class with Eddy. He's told us all about you.' answered Kristi.

'Really?' asked Double-D. He was smiling, but his looked pained.

'Yeah, stuff like the dancing incident.' Amber expanded. A thousand curses sprang into Edd's mind, all directed towards Eddy.

'Oh that, that was… that was nothing really, no, just a little mishap during my high school years, nothing serious.' Double-D stumbled. With that Kristi lent over to Eddy, who had been wearing a very big grin during that conversation, and whispered something into his ear. His grin broadened and he put his arm around her waist.

'We'll leave you guys to it, we have to go "socialise."' Eddy winked.

'Don't you leave me here!' Double-D whispered frantically to Eddy, who just smiled at him before walking off. Double-D turned back to Amber and smiled nervously.

'So, um, what else has Eddy said about me? Aside from all the embarrassing stories?'

'He told us what a kind, generous, brave, intelligent person you are.'

'Really?' Double-D blushed. 'That doesn't sound like Eddy.' The pair laughed. The laughter was followed by another silence. Amber stared into Double-D's eyes. Double-D himself started to sweat profusely. 'What, is there something wrong with my appearance? Is there something on my face?'

'You know something Edd? You-'

'Call me Double-D.'

'Ok, you know something Double-D? You're quite cute.'

* * *

Eddy reappeared some hours later, looking more smug than anyone had ever seen him. Which was alarming to say the least, as he was usually very smug anyway. He passed through the kitchen and headed to the band, who were just finishing their song _Every Dog has its Day_. As he did so, he noticed Edd talking with Amber still, actually enjoying himself. Edd would day something, then Amber would giggle uncontrollably. This only served to make Eddy even more smug, immeasurably smug. As _Mystic Spiral_ finished their song, Eddy reached their lead singer and muttered something the crowd couldn't hear. The singer nodded and Eddy ran off while the band thanked the audience. When Eddy returned, they had become part of the crowd. In his hands Eddy was holding a long, rectangular box. 

'Ladies and germs,' he shouted into the microphone, 'most of you know why we're here-'

'Sex and booze!' came a voice from the mass. It was met with instant hollers of delight.

'Yes, yes. But on top of that,' Eddy continued, 'we are here to see off our dear friend Ed, who is leaving Peach Creek to live in Apricot Falls.' There was a cheer from the attendees who were from Apricot Falls. Only Double-D seemed to notice the hint of sadness in Eddy's voice.

'Ed come on up here.' Eddy ordered. Ed did as he was told, with his usual vacant smile. 'Ed, I have been one of your best friends for pretty much all our lives. I know what I'm saying when I say, you are the most funny, creative, gentle guys around. You're a class character, who'd put his neck on the line for his mates, who'd go that extra mile to help someone. That's why we all chipped in to get ya something.' he picked up the box. 'You're going to a new crib, so we thought we'd get ya something to decorate your room with. Here ya go big guy, this is from me, Double-D, and everyone here.' he handed the box to Ed. Ed's eyes were watering. He was very emotional at times, so this thoughtfulness was making him crack up. He tore at the tape holding the top shut. After several agonising moments, he got it undone and pulled out the contents.

'WOW!' Ed bellowed. 'THE SUPER RADIO-DEATOMISER DEATH SHIP DELUXE MODEL!' The gift was a very large, well-detailed model of the ship from the film _Supreme Overlords of the Torture System _(complete with lights and sounds). Ed had wanted it for Christmas, but it was extortionately priced, so he hadn't got it. Still holding on to his new prized possession, Ed hugged Eddy, then called over Double-D who received the same treatment. He was overcome with emotion and tears flowed down his cheeks. They were tears of both joy and sadness. 'I'll sure miss you guys.' he said.

'We'll miss you to Ed.' Double-D replied. 'You've-'

'Come on, this isn't the end.' Eddy interrupted. 'Nothing will stop our friendship. We've always been there for each other, and we always will be. I'm sure we'll see each other plenty.'

With that, the three Eds left the makeshift stage to let the band resume playing.

* * *

A/N: There's the second chapter. It's been a while since I last posted, but I've had exams so I haven't had time to write. I'm off school now, so there should be more frequent posts. Anyway, please review while I write the third chapter. 


	3. The ED of Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, nor do I own the bands Cradle of Filth or Gorgoroth. The rest is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 3 

'Hey Double-D, it's Eddy. Cool party last night huh?'

Eddy was supposed to be packing his things ready to go back to AFC. He had little time left to do it. But, being Eddy, he had decided work was for suckers and was on the phone to Double-D, sprawled across his bed. He was paying Randy to do his packing for him; a mere $3 per hour. Randy was slightly gullible, and besides which he looked up to Eddy as an older brother (much like Eddy with his older brother).

'Certainly was Eddy. Say shouldn't you be packing for college?'

'I'm on it Double-D.' Eddy sniggered. 'Hey, how'd things go with Amber?'

'Uh, well, yeah, it went ok…' Double-D not only couldn't talk to girls, he was pretty uncomfortable talking about them. Especially to his loudmouth friend Eddy.

'Come on Double-D, spill the beans!' Eddy commanded, lighting up a cigarette.

'Eddy, you know I don't feel comfortable talking about this kind of thing with you.' Edd half whimpered.

'Ah, c'mon Double-D, grow a pair! I promise I wont go blabbin' around or tell Amber what you been sayin' 'bout her.'

'Well… ok. It went well, we talked for most of the night. It funny Eddy, how she seemed to know so much about me already…' There was a slight hint of annoyance in Double-D's voice.

'Yeah, funny how stuff gets around aint it?' Eddy laughed nervously, puffing out a cloud of tobacco fumes.

'Yes, very funny Eddy.' Double-D's voice was full of sarcasm. 'Anyway, me talked about our old schools, college life, hobbies and interests, old friends.' During the last part of that sentence, there was self-satisfaction in Double-D's voice which Eddy didn't like one bit. He sat up and put his cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed.

'Ok Double-D, what'd ya say?'

'Oh nothing much, just gave her a balanced and fair knowledge of our past adventures. Funny, isn't it, how she didn't know of the leopard skin thong incidence, or that time Kevin-'

'DOUBLE-D! Jesus, you didn't tell her about the thong, did ya?'

'No, of course not, Eddy, but I had you going, didn't I. Now, I only mentioned instances which portrayed you in a favourable light.'

'You can be a real jerk sometimes, ya know that Double-D? If you had, I would have… I don't know what I would have done, but as Ed used to say, "it wont be fresh linen."'

'Come now Eddy, you should now by now I'm not that malevolent.'

'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, did you get her number or arrange to meet somewhere?'

'Uh…'

'I knew it! Congratulations Romeo, you've got a girlfriend!' Eddy picked up his cigarette again, tapped the ashes into the ashtray, and took another long draw on the end. 'You owe me one for settin' you guys up.'

'I didn't say we were going out, we just exchanged phone numbers.'

'Ah, that's as good as going out.'

'If you say so Eddy. How did things go with Kristi?'

'How do ya think they went Sock-head? Surely the massive grin I had was a give away, Einstein.'

'In that case, congratulations to you to Eddy. For you have taken a step down the long, hard road of manhood, a rite of passage if you will, a road which is chock-a-block with adventures, peril, new experiences-'

'Gee Double-D, that's real interesting but I gotta go, time is money. See ya Double-D.'

Eddy hung up the phone. How could Double-D make something like sex sound so dull? Eddy stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray and went to relieve Randy of his duties.

* * *

Ed and Edd stood by the bus stop. Edd himself wasn't catching the bus, but he wanted to see his pals off. And as usual, Eddy was late. Double-D looked at his watch. It was a matter of minutes before the bus arrived. Knowing Eddy, he was probably still packing. Ed was uncharacteristically quiet. The Summer was over, and this was the last one he'd spend in Peach Creek. Sadness had filled him, and he didn't feel much like talking. Double-D respected this and waited patiently in silence. A few moments later, the bus turned up. Still no sign of Eddy. 

'Well, Ed,' Double-D began, 'I'm sure I'll see you sometime soon.'

'Where do you think Eddy is Double-D?' asked Ed.

'God only knows Ed, he's probably packing or, even worse, asleep still. He'll get to school eventually Ed, don't you worry.'

'Ok, see ya around Double-D?' With a small, heartfelt smile, Ed turned and boarded the bus. As it pulled away, he waved at his friend, before disappearing round the corner, destination: Apricot Falls. Edd waited a little longer for Eddy, who turned up minutes later in his Ford Escort.

'Hey Double-D, have you seen Ed around?' he asked.

'Eddy! I forgot you have a car now! Ed just caught the bus, why didn't you offer him a lift?' Double-D was outraged.

'I did Double-D, I told him to meet me here…' Eddy checked his (fake) gold watch. '…five minutes ago. Ole Lumpy must have forgot, what a dolt. It's alright Double-D, I'll see him at AFC anyway.'

'Ok Eddy. Well, I'll see you soon I guess.'

'Sure thing, me an' Ed will come down in a few weekends or so. Have fun at PCU Double-D.'

'You have fun to Eddy. In between the learning that is.' The two friends smiled.

'Will do Double-D, see ya.' And so Eddy left Edd's life temporarily as well. For another year, he'd be alone in the cul-de-sac.

* * *

'GO TO HELL YA BASTARD!' 

Eddy honked his car horn violently. He had only been driving in Apricot Falls for three minutes, but already he was sick of it and hated all the other drivers. When he had passed his test, he had thought he'd never get over the novelty of being allowed to drive. How wrong he'd been. Eddy's temper was ruining an otherwise wonderful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a pleasant breeze kept it from getting too hot. People cheerily walked down the pavement, many were students headed towards their dorms or lectures. Quite a few of them Eddy knew, on friendly terms or otherwise. Most people in his class knew him, thanks to his outgoing personality (on top of his loud mouth and ego), but opinion on him was split. Many thought he was funny, charming and entertaining. Others thought he was a selfish, irritating, egomaniac. Head of the we-hate-Eddy club was Kevin (still).

Kevin had been in the class above the Ed's in high school. He had also been a popular jock and dated Nazz during the latter half of their stay there. However, unlike in many other schools, football and sports in general weren't enough to get him passing grades so, much to his embarrassment (and Eddy's glee) he had been held back. Because of this he and Nazz had split, and he had to pretty much give up sports in order to graduate. Nazz herself had gone to New York to start a modelling career. So far it was going well for her, and Eddy would often rub it in Kevin's face, by posting magazine pages of her to him or asking how she was.

Eddy thought of Kevin and laughed. 'Jerk,' he thought, 'what football get him? Squat! What a loser…' Eddy's thoughts were interrupted by a car pulling out in front of him. He leant out of the side window.

'GOD DAMNIT! MAYBE YOU'D DRIVE BETTER WITH YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!'

* * *

Eddy pulled up outside his dorm a lot later than he would have liked. He just as well have taken the bus. He fumbled for his keys, dropping them under the car as he fished them from his pocket. He got on his knees and looked for them. They were just under the front bumper. Eddy picked himself up after grabbing them. When he got up, he was face to face with Melvin. 

'There you are you son of a bitch! How are ya?' Melvin asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

'Oh, hey Melv, how are ya? Haven't seen you since that party a few weeks back.' Eddy answered.

'I'm good Eddy, real good. Say, that party was something' huh? I was so wasted that night.'

'Yeah, I remember.' Eddy said drolly, pausing briefly. 'You threw up on my shoes.'

'Oh yeah, that's right! Funny stuff! Sorry 'bout that though. I was so out of it, I was acting a right clown-'

'No change there,' came a voice from the doorway of the dorm. Hank, Eddy's other roommate, stepped out to greet him. 'Hi Eddy, how's it hanging?'

'I'm ok, got worked up about the traffic though. It's so busy 'round here.' Eddy replied.

'Sure is,' Melvin said, 'now lets get in an' have a few beers huh? You can tell us 'bout that party the other day.'

Eddy picked up his suitcases and headed in with his roommates. While he'd miss the Summer shenanigans with Ed and Edd, he couldn't help fell excited about being back in Apricot Falls.

* * *

Ed was also excited. Not only was he back at college with his other friends, he now had his own apartment. He and Martin had both chipped in to pay for a rather small one, but it was a place he could call his own. While he was sad he'd left his hometown, he was eager to get to his new bedroom and decorate. He could hardly contain himself as he reached the doorway and took out his key. With a quick turn, the door was open. The apartment had three rooms; a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. There was a lot of work to be done. The wallpaper was crusty and yellow, there were nicotine stain on the ceiling; the previous inhabitants had been chain smokers. The carpet was old and sticky and the bathroom was filthy. 

Ed and Martin had agreed on designs to decorate the kitchen and bathroom, and they were going to split the bedroom down the middle. They would each decorate their own half. Potentially, this could make one freaky room.

Martin was already in the bedroom, sat on his bed. He was a very big person, in both his height and breadth. He was also quite gothic. He had dyed black hair, pale skin, and black eyeliner. He always wore a leather trench coat, usually with black jeans, a black t-shirt and huge combat boots. He listened to music such as _Cradle of Filth_, _Gorgoroth _and the ridiculously heavy and dark _Hermaphrodite Sex Doll_, a Scandinavian band only he seemed to have heard of.

'Greetings Ed. How was your Summer?' Martin asked in a deep, slow voice.

'It was awesome, Martin, there were so many parties.'

'Cool. Now lets get down to decorating our room.'

There were the post-Summer greetings. Ed admired how to-the-point Martin was. A smile spread across hi face. He loved college.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a filler, but I needed to introduce the new characters. Please review while I write the fourth chapter. 


	4. A New ED

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy characters. The rest is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Double-D wasn't as enthusiastic as Ed and Eddy about going back to school. He loved all the learning and knowledge, but he missed his friends. It was alright for them, they had each other, but he was the only Ed-boy left in Peach Creek. He had other friends but it wasn't the same. There was no one to confide in like the other Eds. His parents were often away on business trips and the likes. He didn't have a girlfriend. His PCU buddies were great, but didn't compare to Ed and Eddy. College wasn't overly lonely or depressing, but Double-D could be a lot happier.

'It's ok,' he would tell him self, 'I'll get over it in a few weeks, like last year. Besides, I'll see them soon anyway.' The latter thought always cheered him up.

* * *

Double-D, placed his bag in the designated corner of his room. A week had passed since school had started again and it was the weekend. Ed and Eddy would probably be partying or something. Double-D envied them. He wasn't a huge party fan (couldn't dance, couldn't talk to girls, didn't drink- not much else to do at a party), but he was jealous of the fun they would be having while he was stuck in Peach Creeks. The student of PCU weren't as rowdy and fun-loving as those of AFC, where there were parties every night (at least according to Eddy). 

Edd realised how selfish his thoughts were and tried to dismiss them. He couldn't be annoyed at his friends just because they were having fun without him. No, he'd just have to do something himself this weekend. He had other friends. There must be some movie they could watch, or- if the weather was fine- they could go to the lake. Just then, Double-D noticed something on his desk. A scrap of paper. Curious, he picked it up and read the number scrawled across it. It looked like a phone number, but who's? Double-D racked his brain, desperately trying to associated a name to the number…

Bingo! It was Amber's! Double-D had forgotten he had her number. Odd that, considering he'd been thinking about her a lot the past seven days.

'How silly of me,' Double-D chuckled, 'I should add this to my address book.' An obvious thought sprang into his head. 'Hey, why don't I see if she wants to do anything this weekend? That could be fun!' He made for his phone, but stopped abruptly. 'Oh, but she lives in Apricot Falls, I can't expect her to come all this way, and I don't have a car, or a license at that, and it's too far to cycle, maybe I could take a bus, yeah I'll take a bus. I'll take the bus!' There was determination in his voice as he said that last sentence. He stood tall and walked over to his phone, sitting down on his bed as he reached it. He picked up the phone and dialled Amber's number. The other end seemed to ring forever. Double-D was about to hang up when there came an answer.

'Hello, this is Amb-'

Double-D hung up.

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Eddy was ready to party. The past week had been the most boring and suckiest week he'd spent at college so far, and he really wanted to unwind. Class had been lame and Kevin was being a super-jerk. He usually was whenever Nazz was in a magazine. Of course, Eddy had done nothing to improve his mood… 

He, Melvin and Hank pulled up in Eddy's Escort outside a large, suburban house. Actually, it was more of a mansion. It belonged to the parents of a kid in Eddy's class. The kid wasn't too bright, but his parents had money and connections, so he had gotten into college and always had good grades. Eddy didn't care though, the kid was wealthy, and therefore ok in his books. The trio got out of the car and headed for the front door. The air was dry; the Summer holidays may be over, but the weather had yet to go.

The door was answered by the host of the party. The three roommates handed him a six-pack of beer each and made a beeline for the dance floor. Eddy kept an eye out for Kristi. She was supposed to be here with a few of her friends. He heard a familiar laugh; it was hers. He changed course, following his ears. Melv and Hank hadn't noticed he was going somewhere else, they had met a few lady friends themselves.

Eddy pushed his way through the dancing mass and past the drinkers, until he reached the dining room. He spotted his girlfriend sat at the table talking to another couple. He smiled when he saw her. However, his pleasure turned to disbelief when he saw who the other couple were.

* * *

_Double-D sat by his phone. He shouldn't have hung up. What if she phoned back? What if she now thought she was a big dork? What if he'd blown his chance with her? He couldn't bear it. The only girl he could talk to properly since… well, since the last one, and he'd blown it. _

'_Double-D you idiot, you need to get some confidence. Or as Eddy would say, "grow a pair." I've got to call her back, I'll just come up with some lame excuse but who cares.' _

_He reached for his phone. Before his hand had time to pick up the receiver, the phone began to ring. He gulped, let it ring a few seconds more, then picked up._

'_H-h-hello, D-Double-D speaking.' he was dreading the response. _

'_Hey hot stuff.' Amber said in a teasing tone. 'Did you just phone me?'_

'_Uh, uh, yeah, yes I did, but, uh, the phone cut off, probably something wrong with the wiring or something.'_

_Amber giggled. She probably didn't believe him, but she was still on the phone, so it can't be that bad. 'Yeah, probably the wiring. So, why'd you call?'_

'_Um, I was just w-wondering, if you want to, uh, do s-something, something this weekend?'_

'_Sure, you free tomorrow night.'_

'_Uh, let me check my schedule,' Double-D waited a few moments. 'Uh, yes, I'm free tomorrow night.' _

'_Can you make it to Apricot Falls?'_

'_Sure, I'll take a bus, yes indeedy, I can make it.'_

'_Ok then, I'm going to give you an address…' _

* * *

What was Double-D doing at a party in Apricot Falls? Without telling him or Ed he was coming? Eddy just couldn't believe his eyes, it was just too muck. Shocked, he slowly walked over to the group. He was startled further by how Double-D was handling the situation; he wasn't the usual bag of nerves, he actually appeared to be having a good time, to have confidence. 

'Hey guys.' he managed as he reached the chair next to Kristi. He sat down and put his arm around her. 'It's good to see you Double-D.'

'Hell Eddy, enjoying the party?'

'Yeah, yeah, only just got here, but it's good. What you doin' here? You didn't say you were coming.'

'I was getting bored at Peach Creeks, so I thought I'd come have a little fun. Nothing wrong with that, is there Eddy?'

'No of course not,' Eddy smiled, 'it's great to see you.'

* * *

'Dancing Eddy? Don't make me laugh!' Ed replied. 

'I ain't kiddin' Monobrow! After that, Double-D actually danced. It wasn't good or anything, and he looked like he was gonna pee himself with fear, but he actually danced! Can you believe it? Double-D! Dancing!'

It was the morning after the party, and Eddy was on the phone to Ed. This was huge. As far as Eddy cared, this was bigger than World War II.

'Maybe his hats too tight Eddy. Or he's on drugs! Did he have blood shot eyes?'

'Double-D wouldn't do drugs Ed, you know that. I don't know why, but he's finally got some confidence. It's freaky, I swear! It sorta happened over night or something.'

'I'll believe it when I see it Eddy. I gotta go now though. Me and Martin are decorating. See ya later Eddy!'

''K, bye Ed.'

Hank stuck his head around the corner as Eddy hung up.

'Hey man, me and Melv going down to see _Boots and Bikinis_ at the cinema. You coming with?'

'Yeah, sure.' Eddy put on a jacket and ran after his pal, pushing any thoughts of Double-D aside.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 took a while due to a mix of writers block, getting a job (finally), and other projects (as mentioned on my profile). Sorry about that. Please review while I write the next chapter. 


	5. The ED after the Night Before

Chapter 5

Double-D woke up on the couch. Wearily, he sat up and stretched, letting out a massive yawn as he did so. Through blurry eyes, he looked at the clock above the doorway. Only half eight, he'd give himself another half hour before he got up. After all, it was Sunday. He lay back down and remembered the night before. It had been quite fun. He'd even mustered the courage to dance (albeit badly), without the aid of alcohol! The one thing he couldn't work out was how he'd gotten home. The party had finished late, after the bus service from Apricot Falls to Peach Creek had stopped…

Realisation stuck Double-D, and struck him hard. He sat back up, wide awake. This wasn't _the _couch, but _a_ couch, as in not his! If he was home, why would he be asleep on the couch anyway? And the clock wasn't _the_ clock, but _a_ clock, again not his. Edd took in his surroundings. This was definitely not his room. It was much to messy for a start! It looked like a living room more than a bedroom. The was a TV in front of the suite he was sat on. Between the TV and the sofa was a low table, with an empty pizza box and a few unwashed glasses on. Double-D didn't remember any of this. Maybe he had been drinking after all… What would his parents say? They must be worried sick! He'd been out all night, and couldn't remember calling them! What if they'd phoned the police or something? Oh, how embarrassing it would be to tell the police he'd been out all night drinking and dancing! They'd probably think him a crazy, alcoholic, raver! But wait, something came back to him, a telephone call. A telephone call on the wall a few meter away from where he now sat. He must have phoned his parents, who else would he phone?

This put Edd at ease, and his body relaxed. He looked around the room again. He must be in Amber and Kristi's apartment. How pleasant of them to let him stay over night. He'd have to pay them for heir hospitality. He pushed back the covers fully and got up. It dawned on him that he was still in yesterdays dirty clothes.

'Oh dear… oh they're all creased!' he muttered quietly. He didn't know if the girls were awake, and if not he didn't want to disturb them. Especially since they'd provided him with shelter for the night.

Double-D swiftly folded the covers he'd just thrown back and placed them on the couch neatly. Now he just need to find the bathroom to freshen up. He peered through what he imagined to be the bedroom door. His assumption was correct. However, to his puzzlement, both the beds were empty (and, he noticed, unmade). He noticed a door in the wall to his left as he entered the room.

'Must be the bathroom,' he thought out loud. He approached it and reached for the doorknob. His fingers brushed it when he had a second thought and withdrew his arm. He knocked on the door.

'Hello? Anyone in there?' he inquired.

'Just a minute.' Amber replied. Double-D stood back and waited. He heard a flush from behind the door, followed by running water. Then the door opened. Amber stood there in her dressing gown, with typical morning hair and sans makeup. Like a lot of women, she didn't look as attractive without makeup on, but Double-D didn't care. He thought she still looked fantastic.

'Hey Double-D, sleep well?' Amber asked, walking over to the wardrobe.

'Yes, very well, thank you. You're up quite early this morning. Where's Kristi?'

'She has got work today. She works at Starbucks. Her mum's the manager there.'

'Oh, very nice. Have you got a job?' Double-D answered.

'Not at the moment.'

'Then, pardon my asking, my are you up so early?'

'Oh, I've got a lot of assignments to do before tomorrow's class. I expect you finished all yours before coming out last night, huh Double-D?' Double-D's eyes grew wide.

'Oh my…'

* * *

A/N: Another filler chapter, but don't despair! The next few chaptersshould develop the story more. Please review while I write them. 


	6. The Birthday ED

Chapter 6

A month passed, and Double-D had only been to Apricot Falls twice; the first time to see Ed's apartment (which was now done being decorated), and the other to see Amber.

Ed's new apartment was… interesting. Ed insisted the kitchen had been cleaned, but it was still filthy. The only clean surfaces were the tiles on the floors and walls. Ed and Martin had gone for a stone effect, which made the room very gloomy. Double-D had joked that it could double up as a dungeon, which bizarrely had made Ed's roommate seem rather pleased with himself. The bathroom was cleaner, but only because they had installed a new bath and a new toilet. For some reason unfathomable to Double-D, they had gone for an unusual combination of white walls with Japanese writing on the walls, and a red shag carpet on the floor. Double-D couldn't stand the idea of carpet in the bathroom. Much harder to clean after any possible toilet 'mishaps' (such a missing the bowl, something Ed did every time he visited Double-D's house) and water from the bath or shower would soak in. Anyway, it was definitely the brightest, most colourful room in the house. But it was nothing compared to the masterpiece that was the bedroom. As agreed before hand, the pair had each decorated their own half of the room. Martin's was so typical of him; black and gothic. The walls were painted black. On the wall, above his bed, the gothic student had painted a red, inverted pentagram. His bed was metal and the bedcovers were black. The bedposts spiralled around each other, and topping them off were the ugliest gargoyles Double-D had ever seen. There was a cabinet at the top end of the bed, on which there rested a skull (which Edd could only assume was fake) with a blood red candle melted on top. Ed's side of the room was no more colourful. He had chosen to decorate the walls of his side with black bin liners. There were a few poster on the walls for bands such as _The Ramones _and _The Sex Pistols_. Ed had opted for a metal bed also (with matching black bedcovers. However, the bedposts weren't decorated like Martin's and on his blanket he had painted the same anarchist symbol as on his jacket.

'Oh well,' Double-D had thought, 'at least the colours of their two halves match.'

The pair had agreed during the decorating on appropriate colours for the floor and ceiling. The former was covered in a midnight blue carpet. The latter was, in Edd's mind, the best feature of the apartment. It was a similar midnight blue, but on top of this, Ed had painted a map of the stars, depicting constellations of the Northern hemisphere. Double-D had to admit it was stunning, thereby filling Ed and his roommate with joy.

The other time Double-D had visited Apricot Falls was- as mentioned above- to visit Amber. They didn't go to a party this time, instead deciding to visit a restaurant to eat and discuss any recent events.

This meant that Double-D hadn't seen Eddy for a month. He'd even had to miss Eddy's birthday week before due to a special guest giving a lecture to his class. He'd been beset with guilt having missed one of his best friends birthday, and had returned the original gift he'd brought to buy an even bigger, more expensive one.

* * *

When Eddy had first heard of _Chemistry_, a local club, at the start of his freshman year in college, he'd imagined a loud, vibrant dance floor filled with young dancers and a slightly posh bar. When he had first visited it, he'd been slightly disappointed. The place wasn't dull, but it wasn't flash either. The club comprised of two separate rooms. There was the dance floor which had a stage for bands and DJs. Then there was the bar area, which had a smaller stage for bands and often comedians. The place was dimly lit and not exactly bursting with hot chicks, but it had grown on Eddy, and he and his friends could often be found there on weekdays, or during special occasions. Occasions such as Eddy's birthday…

* * *

_It was Friday night. Eddy's car turned into the car park of _Chemistry_. It wasn't the most popular club in town, but he liked it. He didn't know why, he just did. He liked it even more tonight, because it was the night before his birthday, which meant everyone else would be buying him drinks. He decided not to get to drunk, because he was visiting his parents the next day. _

_The birthday boy (well, not quite but who cares?) stepped out of his car into the rain. He locked the doors of his Escort and walked quickly over to the doorway of the club. When he reached it, he flicked his cigarette into a nearby puddle before entering. Inside, he took a comb out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. Putting the comb away, he looked around the dance floor. As he'd expected, his friends weren't there; they'd be in the bar area waiting for him. He tried to walk towards said bar, when the bouncer stopped him._

'_Hey bub, no one gets in here without payin' on Fridays.'_

'_Jeez, give us a break. It's my birthday, let me in.' Eddy retorted._

'_I don't care if it's your birthday, if you ain't payin' you can take a hike!' the bouncer snarled._

'_Fine, here's your lousy money, now get off my back.' Eddy stomped off indignantly. 'Jerk.' he added under his breath._

_However, all feelings of anger quickly dissipated when he saw his friends. Hank was there, along with several of his other friends. For some reason Melvin was missing._

'_Hey guys,' Eddy greeted, 'where the hell is Melv?' _

'_He's here,' Hank replied, 'he's just talkin' out in the alley to an ol' friend.'_

'_Anyone we know?' Eddy asked._

'_Nope.' a kid called Adam replied. 'I don't think I ever seen this guy before.' _

'_I've seen him hangin' 'round.' Hank interjected. 'Real shady type if you ask me.'_

'_I ain't waiting for Melv,' Eddy exclaimed, 'it's my birthday tomorrow! Lets get drinkin'.'_

_There was a huge cheer. _

* * *

_Melvin joined them not long after the drinking went underway. The group were blissfully partying for several hours, before Kevin showed up. He came in wearing his leather bike jacket; he now rode an customised chopper. It was a beautiful bike, a gift from his father when he finally graduated high school, and was the centre of much envy among the student body (or at least those who cared about bikes). Eddy, who by this time was quite tipsy to say the least, was delighted to see Kevin was alone. Kevin himself was staring at the group icily as he brought a beer. He could tell that Eddy was a little drunk and knew what was coming. But he wasn't going to let that get to him. He had too much pride to just leave and find somewhere else to drink. He venomously glanced at Eddy, who was walking (for walking read staggering) in his direction. Eddy sat down next to the disgruntled biker._

'_Hey Kev! Buddy!' Eddy slurred slightly. There was some childish giggling from the revelling onlookers. 'So Kev, tell me, how's Nazz nowadays?' Cue more obvious laughter._

'_Piss off dork! I haven't got time for your bullshit!' Kevin responded frostily. Melvin came over and stood behind Eddy. _

'_Watch out Eddy, big man's threatening you I think. Am I right, big man?' Melvin said. The words 'big man' had a not-so-subtle tinge of sarcasm in them. Kevin just glowered at him. _

'_Yeah, you're right, gonna make something of it? Any way, why you stickin' up for this dork? You dweebs datin' or something?' Kevin sneered in retaliation._

'_Ooooooooooooo…' went the crowd of Eddy's friends._

'_Even if we were, I'm sure Eddy wouldn't leave me for being a dumbass. Oh, wait, ain't that why Nazz left you? 'Cause you failed to graduate High school? How pathetic is-'_

_Kevin snapped and took Melvin down before he could finish his sentence. He began punching the surprised student in the face, when a bouncer charged over and dragged him backwards. _

'_Alright you bastard,' the bouncer scorned 'ain't no room in this club for troublemakers.' As Kevin got up off the floor, the bouncer went to grab his arm and lead him outside. The biker knocked his hand aside._

'_Fine, I'll leave! This place blows anyway.' He pointed at Melvin, who was on the floor with a bloody lip. 'One day me and you are going to go, I swear it.' _

_Kevin left to the boos and hisses of the assembled crowd._

* * *

Double-D rang the doorbell of Eddy's apartment. He was dreading meeting Eddy's roommate Melvin again. The kid could be a real jerk at times. Double-D scorned himself for thinking it, but he thought that Melvin had a really punchable face. Kevin obviously thought so as well. Eddy had told him on the phone what had happened, or at least his side of the events. Double-D found it hard to believe Kevin was the aggravator. Eddy and co were almost certainly drunk and mocking the poor boy. Oh well, he wouldn't bring it up today. He had a present to give his friend. 

Edd was thankful when the door was opened by Hank. Hank wasn't nearly as bad as Melvin.

'Hello Hank, I've come to see Eddy.' Double-D greeted.

'Yeah, he's expecting you.' Hank let Double-D in.

Eddy was sprawled across his bed, reading one of his brother's magazines.

'Hey Double-D!' Eddy said warmly. 'Long time no see!'

'Hello Eddy.' Edd returned. Hank interrupted their reunion.

'Eddy, I'm goin' out to find Melv. He said, he'd be back an hour ago.'

'Sure, see-ya!' Hank left and Eddy turned his attention back to Double-D, noticing the gift wrapped box in his hands. 'Better late than never Double-D! That's what I tell my Business lecturer all the time.'

'I'm sure you do Eddy. Happy birthday.' Edd presented Eddy with the box. Eddy tore the wrapping paper off like a person half his age.

'Cool Double-D! A digital camcorder! This musta cost a ton!'

'Something can't cost a ton Eddy.'

'Whatever Double-D, this is cool! 'Bout as cool as my brother's present!'

'Oh, what did your brother get you? If you don't mind me asking of course.'

Without any delay, Eddy pulled out an exquisite wooden box from under his bed. It was about one foot by six inches. On the top of the box, in gold lettering, were the words 'To Pipsqueak, from your bigger brother.' Double-D looked in awe at the beautiful case.

'My Eddy, it's stunning.'

'Wait 'til you see what's in it Sock-head!' Eddy opened the case slowly.

'Whatever could it- OH MY LORD! WHATEVER POSSESSED THE MAN TO BUY YOU THAT!'

'Cool, ain't it?' Eddy asked casually. 'If you look closely, it's got my name on the handle.'

'It's called a hilt Eddy, and why did your brother buy you a hunting knife!'

'I dunno, but it kicks ass! Don't it look gorgeous Double-D? Almost as much as me.' Eddy half-joked.

'Eddy, you can't ever take this out in public Eddy! You could be arrested! What was you brother thinking! You'll become a suspect in all sorts of-'

'Get over it Double-D,' Eddy interrupted, 'I'm not gonna carry this 'round the street, who do you think I am? An idiot?'

'I shall not answer that.'

'It's just a fancy knife Double-D, I'm not gonna use it or anything, so lets leave it at that.'

'Ok Eddy, I'll drop the subject.'

'Christ Double-D, I try to show you my birthday presents and you throw a spaz about it. How embarrassing.'

* * *

A/N: Wow, third post in less than five days I believe. Seventh chapter up soon hopefully. Until then, please review my work so far. 


	7. Pretty ED

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ed's or _The Sex Pistols _and their song _Pretty Vacant_. The rest (ie Martin) is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 7

_There's no point in asking you'll get no reply_

Double-D walked up to the apartment building. It was a bright but chilly day and the bus journey had been less than pleasant.

_I just remembered I don't decide_

The brainy young man briskly climbed the stairs up to Ed's apartment.

_I got no reason it's all too much_

Ed and Martin's apartment was just down the corridor.

_You'll always find us_

There was a look of dismay on Double-D's face as he read the sign taped to the door;

_Out to lunch!_

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

Ed and Martin were flying around with a few punk and goth mates from art class in the latter' car.

_We're vacant_

Martin was driving while Ed and the other 'anarchists' were leaning out the window. One was stood on the backseat, head out of the sunroof.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

_A-vacant_

_The Sex Pistols _blasted from the car as it soared about town, the riders shouting and laughing as they went.

_Don't ask us to attend cos we're not all there_

A furious Double-D left the apartment building where he was supposed to have met his friend.

_I don't pretend cos I don't care_

'Oh, to heck with Ed,' Double-D fumed, 'I'll go see Eddy.'

_I don't believe illusions cos too much is real._

Martin's dirty old Volvo shot past a crowd of the in-crowd.

_So stop your cheap comment_

As it did so, Ed and his rabble-rousers threw several water balloons at the unsuspecting mob.

_Cos we know what we feel_

'Down with the establishment!' Ed hollered at the drenched 'trendies.' The group in the car all laughed as it screeched around a corner.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

Ahead was another pack of students. They weren't necessarily hugely popular, but they were conformists in Ed and co's collective mind.

_We're vacant_

The wannabe activists lent out of the windows, clenching more water bombs. The guy stood through the sunroof had a catapult and a bag of flour.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

Several of the targets noticed the advancing automobile and leapt for cover. One even held a smaller friend in the way.

_A-vacant_

The water bombs struck their targets first, soaking the hapless students still in the open.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

Then the bag of flour hit. White particles stuck to those unfortunate enough to be in it's blast radius.

_Ah but now_

Several of the students who hadn't been hit so bad or had escaped the attack all together gave chase on foot, shouting and swearing.

_And we don't care_

Ed and the gang returned the insults with one finger and (the much more British) two finger salutes.

_There's no point in asking you'll get no reply_

Double-D and Eddy walked side by side along the pavements of Apricot Falls.

_I just remembered I don't decide_

Edd was ranting about how Ed had let him down and was bringing up all the things he'd done for the yob.

_I got no reason it's all too much_

'Ed you idiot,' Eddy thought, 'how could you forget? He'll be like this for hours, even days!'

_You'll always find me_

Up ahead the pair could hear a mixture of cheering and angry threats, which made them look up.

_Out to lunch_

_(We're out at lunch)_

A speeding car was the source of the commotion. It's occupants were launching things out of the windows and sunroof.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

The people cheering the car on we're a group of punks, dressed in ripped denim clothes (complete with safety pins and chains). Double-D squinted to see who was in the car.

_We're vacant_

'Dear lord! On of those hell raising scallywags is Ed!' Double-D exclaimed.

'No way Double-D!' Eddy ran to the side of the road and looked hard at the people hanging out of the car.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

As the car came closer, Eddy saw that Double-D was telling the truth; Ed had his torso stuck right out the window.

_A-vacant_

Ed noticed his two friends.

_We're so pretty oh so pretty_

'Smash the system!' he shouted as the car flew past.

_Ah but now_

Ed watched his friends disappear into the distance before looking back round to find more targets. Suddenly, a character walking out of a public toilet.

_But we don't care_

It was… Melvin, Eddy roommate. The kid awkwardly stepped out into the street.

_We're pretty, a-pretty vacant_

He was followed by a sinister looking bloke in a long coat. The second person headed in the opposite direction Melvin was headed.

_We're pretty, a-pretty vacant_

Ed watched suspiciously. He may not be the brightest person, but he knew something fishy was going on there. He'd have to tell Eddy about it.

_We're pretty, a-pretty vacant_

'Targets at one o'clock!' Martin hollered. Instantly Ed forgot what he was think and turned back to the action.

_Now and we don't care._

* * *

A/N: Wow! My first song-fic! I was listening to _The Sex Pistols_ and got inspired, what more can I say? Please review this (good or bad) while I get on with the next chapter (which will take a while as I'm going on holiday). 


	8. The EDplanation

Chapter 8

'Hey, Ed, come here!'

Ed turned to see the loudest of the three Eds walking up to him, fuming.

'Hiya Eddy!' Ed waved, oblivious to his chums anger. Eddy grabbed his collar and pulled him down, so their faces were inches from each other.

'Ed you dolt! What have you been up to? People keep coming up to me and telling' me to keep you in check!'

There was a long pause.

'I forget what I've been up to Eddy. Brain like a sieve!' Ed laughed. Eddy relinquished his troublesome friend and smacked himself on the forehead. He continued through gritted teeth.

'Don't play stupid with me Ed, you know to well what you've been up to. You've been water bombing half the frickin' campus! You know what that does for my reputation!'

'Jeez Eddy, I'm sorry,' the pseudo-activist apologised, 'I was just fighting the system.'

'Oh Ed, what we gonna do with you?' Eddy grumbled. 'You haven't a clue what you're talkin' about.' The pair started to walk down the pavement towards Ed's apartment. 'You do realise Double-D's miffed as hell, don'tcha?'

Ed paused in his tracks before he remembered his previous arrangement with Edd.

'OH! I forgot to remember not to forget that Double-D was coming round!'

'Smooth goin' Ed.' Eddy kept on walking. 'You ain't gonna hear the last of this for some time now. Kid's like a broken record I swear.' Ed ran to catch up his friend.

'What should I do Eddy.' Ed grabbed his friends shoulders and begged for advice.

'For crying out loud Ed, just get him a book or something.' Eddy replied, trying to push his larger friend off of him.

'You're the man with the plan Eddy!' Ed chuckled.

'Yeah, whatever.' Eddy was conscious of the people surrounding them. Many seemed amused by Ed's antics. Fortunately, none of them were in Eddy's Business class. They reached the apartment building in which Ed lived. The taller Ed-boy turned to his loud-mouth friend.

'Wanna come in? I've got video games!' Ed seem too proud about that fact, considering his age.

'Well done Ed. Thanks but no, I'm meetin' Hank and Melvin. I'll see ya later Ed.' Ed's brain kicked into gear and he remembered what he had seen the other day from the car.

'Oh, I remember something!' Ed grabbed his friend and turned him back round.

'What Ed,' Eddy replied impatiently, 'how to talk and blink at the same time?'

Ed was oblivious to the blatant sarcasm and told Eddy about what he'd seen; Melvin and the dark, mysterious stranger. Eddy didn't appear remotely interested or intrigued by the time Ed had finished.

'You done?' he asked. ''Cus I've gotta go.'

'But Eddy, what about the dark and mysterious stranger?'

'Ed, I've seen Melv with the guy a few times, they're old buddies, they like to hang out. Big deal. Now I've really-'

'In a toilet?'

'Maybe they just needed a whiz at the same time, whoop-de-doo. Look Bean-dip, I'm late, I'll catch ya later.' With that, Eddy turned and briskly went on his way, leaving Ed to contemplate what Eddy had said.

* * *

Eddy turned up outside the cinema five minutes late.

'Damn Ed,' he thought to himself, 'goin' on and on 'bout his crazy theories. What an idiot.'

Eddy was surprised to see that only Hank was stood outside on the steps waiting.

'Good to see at least one of you could turn up.' Hank said.

'What ya mean? Ain't Melv showing up?'

'No man,' came the slow reply, 'he's got to meet that friend of his fer something. So we just as well get in now man.' Eddy didn't respond, he was thinking about what Ed had said earlier. What if something fishy was going on. Melv. With a shady stranger. In a public toilet.

'Oh my god, my friend is gay…' Eddy muttered aloud.

'What you talkin' 'bout?' Hank gave him a funny look.

'Oh, nothing, never mind.' Eddy laughed nervously.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been on holiday. A bit of a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next few longer.  



	9. A Blow to the ED

Huzzah! Finally got round to updating! Sorry it has been so long, school and workhas taken up most of my time. But now it's half term, so I hope to get another chapter up this week.  
I'd like to take this time to do what other writers do and answer my reviewers:

**Belgie:** Thanks for your continued support of the series, it means a lot. Keep up Edtallica II. As for the mysterious stranger, his role in the story becomes apparent much later on...  
**FanofDa'EdBoyz: **Thanks for your support also, it's good to know I have some fans. And please e-mail me that picture you drew, I'd love to see it!  
**AmarieC: **Thank you, it is good to know that my story is considered one of the better ones. Sorry if it seems I'm not going anywhere, it is all going to lead somewhere, just not obviously.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Eds or any other characters from the show, but all other characters are mine (the Sarah in this is not from the show).

* * *

Chapter 9

Eddy took care to try and avoid Melvin wherever possible. He avoided his roommates usual haunts, turned down several invitations to the cinema and various concerts, and even stopped talking to him in class. In fact, he only turned up at his dorm later in the night, when it was likel Melvin was asleep Eddy didn't know what, but the thought of his friend being gay made him feel very uncomfortable. Not that he was homophobic, he just didn't like the idea of someone so close that he lived withed them being… that way.

Obviously, Eddy's attitude confused Melvin somewhat, as it had come on so sudden. One day him and Eddy had been joking around, having a laugh. The next Eddy had become very evasive. Hank was amused by the whole ordeal. He'd heard what Eddy had said at the cinema, and put the two together. He also knew that Eddy couldn't avoid the issue forever. After all, it was his birthday in a couple of weeks, and both Melv and Eddy were invited…

* * *

Eddy sat at the _Chemistry_ bar, his stomach in a knot, sweating a little, waiting for the rest of the group to turn up. He had been dreading this day since he'd had the conversation with Ed and put two and two together. As he sat fidgeting, holding his glass of _Lumpy Lout _in both hands, Kristi sipped her drink through a straw. Occasionally her glance darted sideways to her unresponsive boyfriend. He had been quiet all night, a trait most unusual for Eddy, and it was annoying her, as she loved the attention he usually heaped upon her. Finally, she had had enough. 

'Eddy,' she said putting her now empty bottle on the bar top, 'what's the matter? You ain't your usual self this evening.' Eddy looked at her before turning his attention back to his own bottle.

'Oh, I'm fine, just tired, that's all. What with school and all.' Eddy chortled weakly at the end of that sentence.

'Oh shut up Eddy, you don't usually get tired from school, you don't do enough work for that.' Kristi teased. Eddy's ego got in the way of him seeing the humour.

'Hey! I'm the only one in that class who does any decent work!' he snapped. Kristi punched him gently in the arm and shook her head.

'I was joking Eddy, jeez!' She pushed her empty bottle away from her. 'When are the others getting here?' she asked impatiently, making Eddy consult his watch.

'They should be here in a few minutes.' He took another sip and there was a silence. It was Eddy who broke it. 'I'm sorry I snapped just then, I've just got a lot on my mind.'

'Aw, poor baby,' Kristi comforted, rubbing his back, 'anything I can help with?'

'Nah, it's just…,' Eddy thought of what to say, '… man troubles.'

'Oh really? What sort of man troubles?' Kristi withdrew her hand, a tone of mockery entering her voice. 'Got problems downstairs?'

'That's not what I meant! I-'

'Can't get it up?' she giggled.

'Oh for the love of God…' Eddy was relieved to see the rest of the group enter before his girlfriend could pursue the implications of the rather unfortunate innuendo.

'Hey ya'll!' Hank exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Behind him was a large group of friends (including Amber). At first Eddy was pleased to not see Melvin, but was disappointed when his roommate entered behind the rest of the group, his usual naughty grin on his face.

'Happy b'day Hank!' Kristi yelled, running up and kissing him on the cheek and handing him her card. Eddy got off his stool.

'Hiya Hank,' Eddy greeted presenting his own card, 'happy birthday.'

'Thanks Eddy and Kristi, that's real thoughtful, now lets get down to business; to the dancefloor!' Hank hollered. The group ordered drinks and moved to the dancing area. Eddy was just collecting his drink, when he heard a familiar voice.

'Hi Eddy.' Melvin said. Eddy's heart raced as he turned to face his roommate.

'Oh, hey Melv.' he finally managed weakly. 'How are ya?'

'I'm good, Eddy, I'm good.' There was a brief pause. 'Say Eddy, how come you've been avoidin' me this last couple of weeks?'

'I, uh… I… I, I don't know what you're talkin' about.' Eddy stammered.

'Sure you do, last few weeks you've been avoiding me and don't you deny it. Now why have you been so cold to me lately?' Melvin demanded.

'He thinks you're gay.'

Both the boys jumped as this third voice interjected. They both turned to see it was Hank, smiling away, amused by the tension between the two. Melvin turned to Eddy;

'What! How the hell do you think I'm gay?' Eddy blushed.

'Well, uh… Ed told me! Yeah, that's right, Ed told me. Don't know what I was thinking' listening to Ed, but I did.'

'Well, how would Ed know, even if I was?'

Eddy explained to Melvin what Ed had saw on the day of the water bombings. Melvin listened, with a look of disbelieve on his face, while Hank roared with laughter. It only took Eddy a couple on minutes to explain.

'So, lemme get this straight,' Melv said after Eddy had finished, 'you think I was in a public toilet, with another man… having sex?'

'Yeah, well… what were you doin' then?' Eddy asked indignantly. Melvin leaned forward;

'Don't tell anyone else, but me and an old mate got a CD bootlegging scam goin' on. We just sell copied CDs.' Melvin stood upright again.

'Oh…' Eddy was mortified that he'd reached the conclusion he had. 'That all?'

'Yes, believe me, I ain't batting for the other side.'

'Oh, in that case, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you…'

'That's alright Eddy.' Melv hugged Eddy and continued in a mock camp voice, 'I could never stay mad at you big boy!'

'Get a room dorks!' a familiar voice shouted across the room. Melvin let go of Eddy, and they turned to face Kevin, as did Hank. 'Don't let my presence ruin your romance!' the biker continued. But the three friend's attention had turned to the girl by Kevin's side. She was tall and blonde, with unblemished skin and- as Eddy might put it- 'legs that go all the way up to heaven.' She was wearing a short red dress, which showed off these 'assets' rather nicely. The trio were momentarily captivated by this sexy goddess. Hank was the first to snap out of the hormone induced haze.

'Hey, Kev, we don't want any trouble, so just leave us alone and we'll be stayin' outta your way.'

'Whatever losers,' Kev turned to the girl, 'come on Sarah.' He and what was presumably his date, went to find their own spot on the dance floor, leaving the three roommates to gawk after them.

* * *

Several nights later, it was student night at Chemistry, meaning free entry to students, not to mention extremely cheap booze. This in turn meant that the place was packed. Everyone was there, from the in crowd to the punks and goths, even one or two nerds and geeks had turned up in the hope of getting lucky. And as was to be expected, Eddy and co had showed up, he, Kristi, Melvin and Hank. It was set to be a long, rowdy night of fun. 

An hour after arrival, Eddy was greatly annoyed to see Kevin enter the place with Sarah at his side. A wave of jealousy came across Eddy as he saw the two rubbing bodies against each other on the dance floor. Oh, what he'd give to be getting some of that; he'd exchange Kristi any day.

'She will be mine.' he thought.

* * *

Sarah sat at the bar, waiting for her boyfriend Kevin to return. He'd gone to the toilet, but must have met some friends on the way, because he had been gone a while. She gulped back the last few drops of her drink and gently placed the glass on the bar top. A figure came and sat next to her. 

'Hey babe, can I get you a drink?'

* * *

Kevin rushed back to the bar area. He'd told Sarah he'd only be a few minutes, but he'd seen an old friend from high school. In all the excitement, he had forgotten his girlfriends, and was hurrying back, apologies at the ready. He reached his destination. 

'Hey! What gives!' Much to his dismay, Sarah wasn't there. He searched frantically about the bar area, before heading to the dance floor. He scanned the room…. Bingo! He spotted her, and his worry turned to rage, as she was dancing with his loud mouthed nemesis, Eddy. Both wee holding glasses of beer. Meanwhile, Kristi was obliviously talking to Eddy's roommate Hank. Hank kept glancing over at Eddy and Sarah; he was obviously in on this scam. Kevin march over to the dancing couple. He grabbed Eddy by the shirt collar and pushed him back.

'Hey man, what the fuck do you think you're doing?' he demanded, red-faced.

'Calm down Kev, we were just having a little fun.' Sarah said calmly.

'Yeah,' Eddy added, 'can't I dance with anyone now?'

'Not if it's my FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!' Kevin hollered. Many of the people in the club turned to see what the fuss was, including- to Hank's dismay- Kristi.

'Get over it Kev,' Eddy replied, not acknowledging the sudden attention he'd generated, 'she chose to dance with me!' The two glared angrily at each other.

Without warning, Kevin spat in Eddy's eye.

'How'd you like that dork?' is what Kevin meant to say afterwards, but he only got half way. Before he could finish his sentence, Eddy swung his hand at Kevin's head, the hand with his bottle in. The glass smashed just above his eye. Both it and Kevin fell to the floor. Eddy stepped back. He suddenly became aware of the people watching him. Then he became aware of what he'd just done.

'Shit.' he muttered. Just then, two bouncers fell upon him, crushing him on the floor. They pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him. They pinned him down in front of the wound-up crowd until the police arrive.


	10. Jailhouse ED

Nooo! Half term is almost over! Oh well, got two chapters done. I hope to get a least one more done before X-mas hols as well, if school allows me. As for this chapter, it's a bit short and not one of my best, but what you going to do?  
**Belgie: **Thanks again for the suport, I look forward to the next chapters in Edtallica II and The Vinnie Vulcan Story. I'm sure you won't dissapoint! Sorry if updates are few and far between, schools a bugger like that, as I'm sure you know.  
**FanofDa'EdBoyz: **No, it isn't Sarah as in Ed's sister, just someone with the name Sarah (my favourite girls name as it happens). Ed's sis is in high school during this story. Shame about the pic though, I'd love to have seen it. Maybe you could transfer it to a different computer via floppy disk or something. As for borrowing aspects of my character, I'm honoured to be honest, don't sweat it!

* * *

Chapter 10

''k Ed, what's the situation on the outside?'

'Not good Eddy, a lotta people think you're an asshole. Bye bye reputation!'

'Shut up Ed! That's not helping! Am I really that unpopular now?'

'Sure thing bucko!'

'Ed this is not cool! I'm behind bars for assault, my parents can't make bail, my reputation is ruined, Kristi probably hates-'

'Oh! That reminds me of what I forgot Eddy! Kristi sends a gift of her affection!'

'Really? She still likes me? Well, hat is the gift lumpy?'

Ed held up his two middle fingers and blew a raspberry. 'Love Kristi.' he added at the end, trying to suppress giggles. Eddy slumped back into his chair, rejected. The two were talking across a table, in a smallish room. A guard stood just outside, constantly checking in. Yesterday, Double-D had visited Eddy, and the day before that his parents had shown up. Eddy was just waiting for the day Kevin came to gloat.

The night he had hit Kevin with the bottle, he hadn't killed him. However, Kevin had needed stitches, and lots of them, to close up the wound over his eye. Eddy had yet to go on trial and was being held in a cell at the police station. He wasn't looking forward to the trial. It wasn't going to be so much proving what he'd done, but rubbing it in, telling everyone what a nasty, spiteful young hooligan he was. There was God only knows how many people watching what he'd done, and the only one who'd say 'nope, wasn't Eddy,' was Eddy himself. He was screwed. He could barely stop from crying, much to Ed's dismay.

'Aw, come on Eddy, you still have us guys, me and Double-D.'

'Yeah,' Eddy agreed quietly, 'you're right Ed.'

'Visiting time is over.' The guard had poked his head in the door. He marched over to Eddy, grabbed him by the arm, and escorted him to his cell.

* * *

Double-D sat in his room, typing away on his computer. It had been an unpleasant week, what with Eddy being arrested and all. Double-D sighed at the thought of his best friend, rotting in a cell for the best years of his life. He'd really done it this time…

Double-D's passage of thought was interrupted by the phone ringing. He pressed 'ctrl' and 's' to save his work and pushed himself across the room on his office chair. He picked it up on the fifth ring.

'Hello, Double-D's room, Double-D speaking.'

'Hey Double-D. How's it goin'?'

'Eddy? Is that you?'

'Yeah it's me, I'm out Sockhead.'

'Pardon me? What do you mean out? You've escaped? Oh Eddy, this isn't good! When they catch you, they'll be really mad! I mean really mad Eddy! Why, it's probably worth another five years-'

'Alright, I get it Double-D, jeez, get of my back. Anyway, I didn't escape, Kevin dropped the charges.'

'Kevin did what?' Double-D nearly dropped the phone. 'Why? What horrible plan of revenge could he possible have conceived?'

'He hasn't planned any conceivement Double-D-'

'That's wrong Eddy, it would be "he hasn't conceived a plan." Conceivement isn't a real word.' Double-D corrected.

'Thanks Mr Smarty-pants, that's really relevant to my life. Anyway, Kevin ain't got nothing' planned. He don't need to. I'm the most unpopular person in Apricot Falls, I swear. People shout at me on the streets and stuff. It's weird, 'cause I was the man. No one was as cool as I.'

'An exaggeration I feel Eddy, but I still sympathise totally. It must be difficult for you. Are you still allowed to study at AFC?'

'Yeah, but whether I'll stay or not, I dunno, everyone hates me. That's my Kevin dropped the charges I reckon. I either leave this town or remain as a target of abuse.'

'I'd stay Eddy, after all, it is your future. You're lucky you're not headed straight to prison.'

'That's easy for you to say Double-D, I'm the one bein' harassed by strangers.'

'Oh dear, this isn't good Eddy… What about your roommates? Can you still stay with them?'

'Hank and Melv? Yeah sure, they're like the only people who ain't turned against me. Them and Ed.' Eddy's voice filled with sadness. His reputation had shattered along with the bottle he hit Kevin with. He'd never thought Apricot Falls was the most fun place ever, but now he couldn't ever go out, without the fear of threats and ridicule. 'I may have to transfer to a different college Double-D, I'm done for at this one.'

'I don't know what to say Eddy, I mean, it's up to you. I'm not qualified to advise you on this issue. For that I apologise.'

'Yeah, whatever Double-D, it's cool. I should probably find someone like a student advisor or something and ask them what to do.'

'Good idea Eddy, it's for the best.'

'Anyway, I gotta go Double-D, see ya later.'

'Bye Eddy.'

* * *

Eddy hung up the phone walked over to a park bench. It was a cold day with a brisk wind, which stung the skin. However, Eddy was out in just a shirt and jeans. He slumped onto the bench, hands in his pockets, staring at the children playing on the swings and slide. The scene reminded him off days when he and the other Eds would play with the kids of the cul-de-sac at the playground. Days long ago, before puberty. How innocent he'd been as a child. No scams, no cigarettes, no sex.

'No assault.' Eddy thought to himself, taking out his pack of cigarettes. As he lit up, a young girl strode up and sat down next to him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the figure was a woman, with blonde hair.

'Hey,' Sarah said, 'got on for me?'


End file.
